Give It A Chance
by sorrowful smiles
Summary: Yumi is just a princess. One day, her father forces her to marry a prince from another country. Guess who this prince is? Hakkai. And another thing, they despise each other.
1. Reality Bites

Disclaimer: Just not mine.

Authoress Notes: The Sanzo people shall not be coming in for a few chapters. I just need to establish some stuff in the story first, is all.

_ONE_

_Realtiy Bites_

Dear diary,

_Oh man, right now I am so wanting to stab my father with something sharp! I am fuming! He is such an ASS! –stabstabstab- _

_Err…guess what he did? And no, he did not drown my favorite pair of jeans in a boiling pot of cheese. He did something much, **much** worse! He is forcing me to marry some stiff from the neighboring country! God! The guy's name's Hakkai or something totally stupid like that. Well, the bright side of this is that supposedly, he's really hot, according to my friend who went there last summer.-sigh- At least Kosuke's coming with me. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see my brother for six months. Yes, half a frickin' year of idiocy in another kingdom! Geez. Fun. And loads of it I'm sure._

_On another note, my princess duties are **not** going to be cancelled. My o so hated dad is paying them to come in when I'm all settled. Just perfect. –sigh-_

_Well, I'm tired and I have to start packing for tomorrow afternoon._

_Goodnight dairy,_

_Yumi._

Yumi sipped on her now cold chicken noodle soup. She glared at her father who was on the other side of the table and didn't notice. Kosuke, her brother, nudged Yumi in the ribs with his elbow.

"Pssst…" He whispered, covering the side of his mouth with his hand.

"What?" She hissed, doing the same with her hand as her brother did.

"Do you know when the wedding is?" He asked.

"No, not exactly." Yumi raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"No reason. But, just for the record," Kosuke picked up his bowl and began to walk out of the dining hall. He looked over his shoulder, "the wedding's right after the six months are over." He smiled and skipped out, giggling.

"What!" She yelled, slamming her fists on the table, "R-right after! I'll only be nineteen, for God's sake!"

"What's wrong, Yumi?" Her father asked in his soft, yet demanding voice.

"You didn't tell me the wedding was **right** after! I thought I was coming _home_ after the six months!" She answered angrily.

"But dear, that _will_ be your home after you are married to prince Hakkai." He said calmly, despite his daughter's outburst.

"NO!" Yumi screamed, "I don't want _that_ to be my home, and I don't want to marry some fuckin' loser who I don't know!" She was panting when she finished.

Her father dabbed his mouth with a silk napkin and placed it on his lap, "Now, now, dear, is that any way for a princess to be talking?"

"Screw the princess shit, and screw the forced marriage crap too." She walked towards the door, "Oh, one more thing, I hate _you_." A string of curses involving Hakkai, her father and princess duties escaped her lips as she stormed out.

"That went rather well, don't you think?" Her dad said to one of the maids. She looked at him strangely and then nodded, not wanting to get fired.

"Kosuke!" Yumi shouted, pointing at her brother's back, "Come over here!"

He sighed, "Do I have to face the wrath of y-"

"NOW!"

"Eep!"

He turned around and inched over to her, stopping at a safe distance, "What do you want, o angry one?" He asked carefully.

"I'm running away. Don't tell dad..or anyone else for that matter." She hugged him, "I'm getting my stuff and then I'm leaving with Midnight." Yumi turned around and began walking away, content with her plan.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Kosuke grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around, "Don't you know _why_ dad's givin' you away like that?"

She thought for a moment, "No. Why?"

"To stop a war from happening."

"Huh? A war?" She questioned, stepping back from Kosuke, "Whadda you mean?"

"You don't know, but there's been a rivalry between our country and the one dad's sendin' you away to." He paused, "In order for the other king to sign the treaty, he asked for _you_."

"Oh…" Yumi gazed down at the floor and sighed, "I guess I'll have to suck it up and live with a stranger my whole life for us, and our kingdom. God, sometimes I just wish I weren't a princess. It's so difficult."

Kosuke smiled, "It's not easy being a peasant either. They don't have all this money and maids and servants to look after them like us. I'd say we have it pretty good, no matter what we're forced to do." He winked, "And maybe you'll like this Hakkai. Just promise me you'll give him-and the marriage-a chance."

"Fine. I promise." Yumi hugged her brother again, "I'm going to finish packing, and I'll meet you by the stables to leave. See ya." She jogged down the hall.

Yumi ran the brush through her smooth raven black hair once more and frowned at her reflection. _I don't want to do this._ She sighed mentally, _But if I don't, the whole kingdom could be destroyed. Man, I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place._

She stood up, wiped non-existent dust from her pink shirt, grabbed her two **heavy** bags and slowly walked out of her room. On the way down, she ran into her friend, Anna, who was a maid.

"Yumi!" She squealed, eyes sparkling. Anna ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"H-hi, Anna." Yumi pushed her off, "What's up?"

Spontaneous tears filled her chocolate brown eyes, "You're leaving! I can't believe it!" She sobbed, embracing her friend again, "I-I'll never s-see you again!"

"Calm down. I'll…write you letters every…week or so, if I can. Alright?" Yumi patted her friend on the back.

"R-really?" She sniffed, letting go of Yumi, "You will?"

"Mhm." Yumi nodded.

"Yay!" Anna exclaimed, clutching Yumi's hands tightly, "When are you leaving?"

"In about ten minutes." Yumi laughed to lighten up the mood.

"Ten? Minutes? No!" Anna hugged her friend protectively, "You can't! You can't. Can't, can't, **can't**!"

"Oh…I'm sorry, but I have to." Yumi pushed her off and tears filled her eyes. She ran down the corridor and looked over her shoulder, still running, "Bye!"

_Why is it so hard to say goodbye to friends?_

Authoress Notes Again: New story, new story, new story! Yay! Happy, happy me! -ahem- Well, I am actually proud of myself for this chapter. I like it and I hope you do too. Well, please review, it would be greatly appreciated. -bows-


	2. It's Not So Bad

TWO

Big Mansion

Kosuke looked over his shoulder at his younger sister. He sighed and smiled at her.

She smiled back weakly, "We almost there?" Yumi knew the answer, but wanted to make sure for her queasy stomach.

"Yep." He answered brightly, "I can't wait till you see the mansion, it's marvelous!" Kosuke clapped his hands together and his eyes glowed happily.

"Mansion? I thought it was a castle?" Yumi asked, getting rid of all her images of Hakkai's castle.

"It's a mansion, and a huge one at that. You'll love it I'm sure." He walked backwards until he was along side his sister.

"I bet." She said dryly, putting up a sarcastic thumbs-up.

"Come on, cheer up, Yum." Kosuke patted her on the back, "Just give it a chance, and I'm sure you'll like it."

She smiled at him, "Yeah, I probably will like it, you're always right." Yumi sighed._ I hope I like it, after all, it is going to be my new home._ She thought with another sigh.

Kosuke frowned down at her, "Stop sighing, it's depressing."

She giggled, "Sorry, just thinking."

He smiled mischievously, "About what?"

"Stuff."

"Oh. Fine, don't tell me then." Crossing his arms across his chest, he walked faster.

Yumi laughed, "Stop being an idiot, Ko."

"But, it's like my job, Yumi." He laughed and walked with her again. Kosuke pointed ahead of them, "Hey, I see the gate! Look!"

Yumi squinted, "Oh…great." She whispered as her stomach did flips.

"Ha ha. Don't be nervous, I'm sure everyone will like you." He patted her on the back again, "Relax, 'kay?"

"Okay, I'll relax." _If I can that is._ She inhaled and exhaled loudly.

Four buff, serious-looking guards stood in front of the gate entrance.

"State your business." One of the guards said.

Kosuke stepped forward, "I'm prince Kosuke and this is princess Yumi. I assume you were informed why we're here?"

The guard on the far left replied, "Yes, we were informed. You are a bit earlier than we expected. Prince Hakkai is out now and won't be back for a few hours."

"Alright. Cool. Can we go now?" Yumi asked impatiently.

The guards moved to the right and one of them punched in a few numbers on a keyboard jutting from the wall. Two enormous doors slid open with a buzzing sound and one of the four guards gestured for them to go through, "Right this way."

"Do you need directions, sir and madam?" The guard that punched in the numbers asked.

"Nah. We're fine, I've been here tons of time before." Kosuke said, smiling, "Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks." Yumi walked quickly through the door, not wanting to be in the presence of the stiff guards any longer. Kosuke followed her through just as quickly.

Yumi and Kosuke walked shyly through the town, all eyes on them.

"Would you look 'er. She's a beaut." One filthy looking man said with a whistle, pointing at Yumi.

"Yeah. She is." An equally filthy man agreed with a nod.

"Awww…_he's_ blushing. That's sooo cu-ute." A group of girls giggled and blushed when Kosuke looked their way.

"Ko, I'm scared." Yumi whispered to him.

"Me too. Let's tun." He sprinted down the street, screaming.

Yumi raised an eyebrow at his…spontaneous behaviour and then ran after him, shouting, "Wait! Kosuke! Don't leave meeeee!"

Kosuke leaned against the palace gates, panting heavily. Yumi was sprawled out on the grass, panting just as much.

"At least…it's quiet…here." Kosuke smiled.

Yumi half-laughed, half-panted, "Yeah. We'll…go in…when we're not so…tired."

Kosuke replied with a thumbs-up and collapsed onto the ground beside Yumi.

Yumi stood up, dusted grass off her ass (A/N:lol, a rhyme!) and tried opening the gate, "Get up and help me, Kosuke."

He stood up with a groan and pulled out a straightened paperclip. With a sly smile, he said, "Never leave home without one of _these_."

"Yu-huh, now-"

"I'm serious. It has **a ton** of uses." He shook the paperclip.

"Name one."

He slipped the paperclip into the lock and twisted, "Almost…"

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"Hurry the hell u-"

"Done!" Kosuke jumped up and the gate flew open, smashing into his shin, "Eep! Rust poisoning!" He shrieked and ran down the path to the mansion, screaming like a maniac.

Yumi laughed and followed her rather insane brother, but at a much slower pace. _Kosuke better not be going in there without me._ She thought as she looked up at the cerulean sky, _What a nice day, too bad I have to meet **him**._ She glared at the sky.

Yumi arrived at the mansion and froze, mouth agape.

The mansion was made of brick and had white marble pillars holding up each of the many balconies. Green vines twisted themselves around the pillars and vines grew along the sides of the mansion. There were colourful flowers growing beside the stairs that lead up to the door and vines also wrapped themselves around the stair railings. The windows had intricate designs of flowers and symbols imprinted on them and large flower pots sat on the balconies in front of the larger windows.

Yumi stared in awe at the beautiful mansion in front of her.

"There must be at least fifty rooms in here, not including the bathrooms and kitchen." She said, amazement in her voice, 'This place is hu-"

The large white doors creaked open and a young maid stood in the doorway, "Princess Yumi, you're here. Fantastic. This was please." She smiled and gestured for Yumi to come up the stairs.

Yumi smiled back at her and walked up the stone staircase, "Hi. Uh…have you seen my brother?"

"No. Sorry, miss." The maid said, her apology not sounding sincere at all, "I'll be taking you to your room now." She pushed Yumi farther inside and closed the door, "Come on, Princess, we have to go, Prince Hakkai will be here shortly.

Yumi gulped and followed the maid up the mahogany stairs. The maid took her down a long hallway and then turned left, to go down another hallway. Yumi sighed. _When do these hallways end!_ She thought with another sigh.

"Here we are." The maid smiled and opened a white door, "Your maid will be here in a few minutes." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

A comfy looking bed sat in the middle of the room and a white canopy hung from two metal bars on the roof, to hang over the bed. The floor was marble and a fluffy red carpet lay beside her bed. Two mahogany dressers were pushed up against a wall beside the overly-large closet. Red silk curtains hung from the large window, orange light from the sunset leaking through.

Yumi smiled and plopped own on her bed, "I think I'm going to like it here…" She said dreamily.

Authoress Notes: Alright, thanks for the reviews and stuff. They make me content. I promise to make at least two of the Sanzo party come in next chapter, things just didn't work out. I'll update next week. 'kay, bye!


	3. First Impressions

_TWO_

_First Impressions_

Yumi heard a knock on her door and said drowsily, "Oh, uh…come in."

The door opened to reveal a tall, slim girl with neon blue hair tied in long braided pigtails, and large, shiny light brown eyes. The girl wore a black shirt over a pink button-up blouse and rainbow Converse were half-hidden beneath overly-baggy baige jeans.

"Pleased ta meet you, Miss Yumi." The girl said brightly, holding out her hand, "I'm Nyo, you're personal maid."

Yumi almost laughed at the girl's hair, but forced the laughter down, "Uh…hi, Nyo. Please don't call me "miss," or "princess," okay?"

Her eyes lit up, "Really? I don't have to? That's _fantastic_! I hate bein' all formal and junk. It doesn't suit me. Not one bit." Nyo walked over to Yumi, "So, are ya excited to meet le prince?"

Yumi shook her head, "Nope." She sighed, "I was _forced_ to come here and marry him."

"Oh no!" Nyo exclaimed, hugging Yumi, "You por, poor girl, ripped from your home to live with someone you don't know!" Nyo let go of Yumi and glared at seemingly, nothing, "This is an outrage!"

"I'm not sure it's an outrage, but it sure is _something_, alright." Yumi shrugged, "Oh well, I just have to live with it, I guess."

"Have you even seen him?" Nyo sat down , resting her chin in her hands.

"No. Why, have you?"

"Nuh-uh." She giggled, "I've lived here my whole life, and I've never seen Hakkai. Go figure."

Yumi began to panic, "Th-then what _does_ he look l-like? Is he fat?"

"With twelve chins?" Nyo added with a smirk.

"AH! What if he just sits there alllll day, eating those little chocolate hearts!"

"Oh, oh, and has a purple face." Nyo giggled.

"What if he-he's…dumb!" Yumi gasped as she got an image of a fat man with a purple face and twelve chins eating chocolate, drool dripping from his large lips.

Nyo raised her hand, "I have the _best_ one. What if he's a pervert, and wants to take you to bed…**tonight**?"

Yumi screamed and fell on her bed, "Nooooo! Anything but that! He-he can't be a-a _pervert_! I won't marry him!"

"Wait! What if…what if he's like ten or something?" Nyo's face contorted into a look of disgust, "You **_definitely _**cannot marry someone younger than you."

"You know, you're not helping, Nyo." Yumi glared at her blue-haired maid.

Nyo pouted and used puppy-dog eyes on Yumi, "Sowwy."

Yumi laughed, "It's okay. Now, when does Hakkai-"

The door flew open and Kosuke came in, panting, "What's wrong, I heard you scream!"

Yumi went over to Kosuke, "Nothing's wrong, Nyo and I were just talking about…girl stuff, Ko. You can-wait!" Yumi put her hands on her hips, "Where'd you go after you got "rust poisoning?""

"Oh, ha ha, that. I went to go see if there were any hot maids and it seems there's at least one." He slid over to Nyo and clasped her hands in his, "Oh fair maiden, please joineth me in the pub and I promise thou the most joyous occasion."

She pulled her hands away, "Uh…no thanks, I'm busy."

"Did I ever tell you your hair was the colour of the bluest sky and you skin of the fairest silks?" Kosuke smiled charmingly.

"Thank you, Yumi's brother, but I'm not going out with you. And besides, I'm too young to go to the pub." Nyo walked away from the teary-eyed Kosuke.

"I-I guess…" He sniffed, "I'm n-not busy…tonight." Kosuke hung his head and left the room, "Bye, Yumi and empty space."

"Empty space? Excuse me?" Nyo gritted her teeth and glared at the spot he was just in, "That idiot."

Yumi laughed, "I know he can be a little…idiotic at times, but that's just the way is. You'll have to excuse him."

"Alright! He's excused!" Nyo grinned, "Time to get you ready for tonight!"

"Can I take a bath first?" Yumi asked.

"Sure." Nyo pointed to a door on the other side of Yumi's room, "The bathroom's there. I'll get you some clothes, 'kay?"

"Thanks, but nothing too fancy, alright?"

"'kay. Have a nice bath." Nyo skipped out of the room, humming.

Yumi smiled and went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. _Finally, a nice, hot bath. Yay!_ She thought happily as she turned the taps and watched the steaming water come out. Yumi stepped into the bath, the warm water sloshing around. She sighed as the water eased her tired muscles.

Yumi studied her reflection in the body-length mirror. Her shiny black hair hung loosely over her shoulders and Nyo had put a thin layer of black eyeliner around Yumi's sparkling blue eyes. Yumi wore a strawberry red tank top and a black pleated skirt that stopped just above her knees, showing her curvy legs. Nyo insisted that Yumi wear black stilettos to complete the outfit, and Yumi agreed reluctantly, considering she had never worn them before.

Yumi gave herself a thumbs-up, to show she was content with herself and Nyo hugged her, "You look so pretty, Yumi! He'll like you for sure."

"You think so?" Yumi brushed her hair once more and checked her make-up.

"Yeah." She hugged Yumi once again, "I can't believe how pretty you are! Oooo, I'm jealous."

Yumi blushed, "Well…uh…thanks, Nyo." Yumi checked he clock hanging above her closet, "We'd better get going now."

"Yeah, dinner starts in twenty minutes." Nyo grabbed Yumi's wrist and dragged her out of the room, "Come on, hustle. We don't want you to be late. Remember, first impressions are everything."

Yumi followed Nyo down a corridor as fast as she could in stilettos and bit her bottom lip. _I'm so nervous! What if all the things Nyo and I said are true! What if he is a fat pervert or a little kid? Oh crap, I'm scaring myself!_

Nyo stopped and Yumi almost crashed into her, "We're here." She announced brightly.

Yumi took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. _You can do this, Yumi. Just relax, just relax. You can do this, you can **do** this…_ Yumi cheered herself on mentally as her stomach got queasier with every passing moment.

Nyo turned the knob and threw open the door. Jumping in, she announced, "Presenting Princess Yumi!"

Hakkai looked up.

Gojyo, his personal assistant, snickered, "Is that her?"

Hakkai raised an eyebrow, "She seems…nice."

Yumi gulped and walked in, looking down at the floor. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._ She thought nervously as she walked closer to Hakkai and Gojyo, not looking up.

"Whoa. She's hot, Hakkai." Gojyo whispered to his friend, "Lucky bastard."

Hakkai smiled, "At least we know she doesn't have twelve chins."

Gojyo smiled back and winked, "Yeah. That's a plus."

Yumi looked up and saw a handsome young man with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes filled with wisdom. He wore a black button-up shirt and baige jeans.

Standing beside him was an equally handsome man with crimson hair that reached his broad shoulders and the same coloured eyes. He was wearing a thin dark grey sweater and light blue jeans.

"Hello." Hakkai said brightly.

Yumi glared at him, "Hi." She said dully.

Hakkai stood up, walked over to her and held out his hand, smiling, "I'm Cho Hakkai and this is Gojyo."

Yumi glanced at his hand and ignored it, "Interesting." She said just as dully.

Hakkai pulled out her chair and gestured for her to sit down, "Here."

Yumi pushed her chair back in roughly, "Thanks, but I got it."

"Oh…sorry." Hakkai apologized and sat in his own seat.

Yumi glared icily at him and pointed at him, free hand on hip, "Don't apologize!" She bellowed.

He raised an eyebrow, "Okay? I'm not sorry?"

Gojyo forced down a chuckle and nudged Hakkai in the shoulder with his elbow.

Hakkai shrugged and faced Yumi, "Have you seen the gardens?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"No." Yumi answered simply, glaring at her salad, "I wish I was a gardener…" She mumbled.

"Pardon me?" Hakkai asked, "Did you say you wished you were a gardener?"

Gojyo snickered and Yumi shot a death-glare at him, "N-"

Nyo pooped out from seemingly nowhere, smiling. Yumi and Gojyo yelped, and Hakkai almost fell out of his seat. Nyo giggled and shook her head, "Noooo, she said she wishes she could _see_ the gardens."

Hakkai's eyes lit up, "Great, would you like me to take you to them after dinner?"

Yumi glared at Nyo and then went back to Hakkai, "Er-um-"

"She'd love to!" Nyo cut in, pulling Yumi out of her seat.

"Wait! What about dinner!" Yumi asked frantically, hoping to postpone their little "walk."

"That can wait." Gojyo caught onto Nyo's scheme, "Eat later." He pushed Hakkai towards Yumi.

Nyo smiled innocently, "Have fun."

Hakkai smiled down at Yumi, "Shall we go?"

Yumi gulped and looked down at the floor, "S-sure." She squeaked.

Authoress Notes: Boo yah! Long chapter! Hee hee, I like this chapter. It's funny. Oh, thanks kagami-ryu for some "ideas" for this chapter. -nudges kagami-ryu with elbow- Ha ha, you know what I mean. Oh, anyways, thanks for the reviews and I'll update next week.

P.S. Is it just me, or is Hakkai being nicer than usual? -wink-


	4. Pervert Prince

_FOUR_

_Pervert Prince_

Nyo checked the clock for the eighteenth time since Yumi left for her walk with Hakkai. _Where are they? Yumi better get back soon so she can tell me all about i-_

"**NO**!" Yumi's voice echoed through the hallway and into her room, cutting Nyo's train of thought off.

Nyo jumped up, heart pounding in her chest. She calmed herself down and whispered, fear in her voice, "Yumi…?"

_Meanwhile…down the hall…_

"What's wrong, princess?" Hakkai asked, a little taken back at her sudden shouting, "I just asked if you wanted me to walk you to your roo-"

"No, no, **no**!" Yumi screamed, putting her hands in front of her face as if to protect it, "Do **not** walk _me_ to _my_ room!"

"Oh…um…all right?" He said, half-questioning, "Goodnight?"

"Noyouarenotcomingtomyroomtosleepwithme!" Yumi said quickly, bunching up the words together.

"Pardon me?" Hakkai raised an eyebrow, "Sleep with you?" He shook his head, "I just wanted to walk you back to your room-"

"And then trick me to sleep with you!" She pointed at him accusingly, "Well, pervert-prince, I'm not falling for your little "trick," nor am I going to let you do that to me! Goodnight!" Yumi began storming down the hallway towards her room, cursing under her breath.

"Wait, Yumi, I-"

She spun around, eyes filled with disgust and anger, "I said **goodnight**!" She glared icily at him, "And that's "princess Yumi" to you, sicko!" Yumi spun around, continuing her "walk" back to her room.

Hakkai sighed, "What…was that?"

"Hey, Hakkai. Back already?" Asked a sleepy voice.

Hakkai turned around and smiled at Gojyo who was standing in the doorway of his room, "Oh, Gojyo. Did I-she- wake you up?"

"What was all that yelling about?" Gojyo said drowsily, rubbing his eyes.

"That was just the princess. She accused me of wanting to sleep with her…when I offered to walk her to her room." He sighed.

"I'd like to sleep with her…she's hot." Gojyo smiled.

"Gojyo, please do **not** flirt with princess Yumi. I don't want you getting punished for something you _like_ to do." Hakkai said, seriousness in his emerald eyes.

Gojyo laughed, "Ah, don't worry about me. I don't take other guy's chicks."

Hakkai sighed, "Please don't remind me that I'm supposed to marry her."

"Why? She _that_ bad?" Gojyo asked, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Yes. She wouldn't talk at all besides the times when I asked her a question, and even then, she barely said two words to me. Not to mention that she sounded like she already hated being near me."

Gojyo snickered, "Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you, huh?"

"Yes, it seems I do."

* * *

Yumi burst through the door, hair disheveled, teeth clenched and a mad look in her eyes. Nyo stared at her, almost too afraid to ask her what happened.

"What's the matter?" Nyo asked, once she had gotten over her fear of being thrown out of the window by Yumi.

"Hakkai…tried to…get…me…to sleep…with him." She answered between clenched teeth.

"What!" Nyo gasped, "That perv!"

"I know!" Yumi said, "What a jackass!"

"Agreed." Nyo skipped over to Yumi's bed and sat down, "Now…tell me all about your little "walk.""

Yumi glared at her, "Nothing happened, Nyo."

"Oh really?" Nyo said mischievously.

"Really. No-thing ha-ppened." Yumi said, emphasizing on "nothing" and "happened."

"All right, all right. Well, what _did_happen if sparks didn't fly?"

Yumi sighed, "Okay. So, we're walking through some pathway in the garden, and then, out of the blue, he asks me what kind of food I like?"

Nyo giggled, "He obviously had nothing better to ask you."

"Yeah. Well, continuing on. And then I said, "Food."" Nyo laughed, "Anyways, before we even _got_ to the garden, he asks me like eight other questions. And I'm thinking, "God, shut up already! Don't you realize that I _don't_ want to talk to you!""

Nyo laughed, "Men don't know when to be quiet, do they?"

"No, they don't. Well, that's all I have to say. Oh, but the best part about the night was-"

"That Hakkai's a great kisser?" Nyo interrupted, smiling hopefully.

Yumi raised an eyebrow, "Ew. Nooo. What I was going to say was that the garden was beautiful."

"Oh…sorry."

"It's cool. Well, do you mind if I go to sleep now?" Yumi yawned, "I am…tired."

"Go ahead. I'm going to go eat something. See ya." Nyo began walking out of the room. She got to the door way and looked over her shoulder, "One more thing, apparently, your lessons start tomorrow. Bye!" She rushed out of the room, afraid Yumi would yell.

"WHAT!" Yumi shrieked, gritting her teeth. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Yumi grabbed her diary, "Rant time!"

_Dear Diary, _

_Alright, today I met Nyo, my personal maid. Augh! Why do I even need a maid anyways! It's so stupid. I can do things fine all by myself, I'm a big girl now. Sheesh. Oh well, at least Nyo's cool…and funny. Before she helped me get ready, we talked about what Hakkai could look like, and boy, did we ever come up with the weirdest ideas. One was that he would be fat and have twelve chins and I think another one was that he'd have a purple face. I know, weird. Nyo also helped me get ready for the Dinner, (Yes, it gets a capital letter.) with Hakkai, a.k.a "pervert prince."_

_Speaking of Pervert Prince, he is such a **loser**! He tried to get me to sleep with him! –gasp- Man, I'd be more than happy if he collapsed dead right now. That would make my day…or night! Stupid, stupid, stupid Hakkai! I hate him! But, I have to admit, he is hot. Well, so is his friend Gonyo or Gokyo…or whatever._

_The only good thing about tonight was that I got to see the gardens. They're beautiful! There are sooo may cherry blossom trees…and a bunch of pretty flowers. Oh, and there's this one spot where there's a pond with a bench beside it, and a very big willow tree above it. –sigh- That spot was the best until I remembered I was with Hakkai. That made me wanna throw up…on him! MWA HA HA! Well, I better get some sleep considering my lessons start tomorrow. Damn, can't I just relax?_

_Sincerely,_

_Yumi._

Authoress Notes: Man, I sure enjoyed writing this chapter. -sighs- It was great. Sorry I didn't write about the "garden scene," but it just didn't work out. I tried writing it, but it sucked. I tried again. It sucked as well. So, I just wrote this chapter. Ha ha. Ayways...thank you sooo much for the reviews, they're all so nice. I never dreamed that this story would get so many reviews so quickly. Ha ha, I'm lucky. -grins- Sorry, if it sounds like I'm braggin'. -swallows butterscotch pudding-

kagami-ryu: Ha ha, I know, it's very familiar. -shifty eyes- Too familiar. MWA HA HA! -cough- Well, on to more pressing matters. What the hell's a "daga-vu?"

Demontrust: Aww...thank you. Your reviews are so nice, especially the "proud to be an author" one. Thanks. :)

chisai1213: I am honoured that _you_ are a faithful reviewer of _my_ fic. lol, I like those little thingy that you did in your review with the characters and the...ness. -shifty eyes- It was funny. And about the whole "Gojyo being Hakkai's servant" thing. Well, Gojyo's still Hakkai's best friend and all, but is his servant as well.

laughing-maniac-of-fire: Ah, thank you for the answer. It made me less...thinking-you-were-confused...ish. Oh, and you are welcome for me reviewingyour story...o0 That was hard to type. Ha ha.

september rain907: lol, another of thosereviewswith theSaiyuki characters. I love those. DO MORE OF THOSE PEOPLE! Well, I shouldn't be telling you how to review, now should I? I'm just thankfulyou _do_review. Ha ha. Man, I wish I was Yumi too...And feel free to take Hakkai away from Yumi, she'd appreciate it. Ha ha. Just leave him in the fic though, he needs to be here. -nods- Oh, and about the "Sanzo maid" thing. -wags finger- You'll just have to wait and see-ee! BWA HA HA!

Cho Xunou: Hakkai is perfect. Ha ha. Although, I'm currently debating between Hakkai and Gojyo. Tough decision. And Yumi should give it a chance. Wait! What am I saying? I'm the author. o0

I shall see you...inaweek (meant to be jumbled together)


	5. Flying Papayas

Disclaimer: I don't own Siayuki or any of the characters. Although, I do own Yumi, Nyo and Kosuke...Well, Kazuya Minekura can have Kosuke, he's odd.

_FIVE_

_Flying Papayas_

Yumi groaned as sunlight poured through her open curtains, shining brightly on her face. She pulled the sheets over her head and closed her eyes, trying to fall back to sleep.

"Yumi, wake up." Nyo whispered, shaking Yumi's shoulder in attempts to get her out of bed, "You have lessons today, remember?"

"Errmm…Do I have to go?" Yumi grumbled, sitting up.

Nyo nodded, "Yep…unfortunately." She sighed, "I'm going to be so bored today without you here." Her eye's lit up, "Hey, maybe I'll get Kosuke to take me to town."

Yumi laughed, "You should do that, he'd like it."

"Okay, then it's settled." Nyo said, smiling, "I'll go to town with Kosuke after I drop you off at your first lesson. Need anything?"

"No thanks." Yumi got out of bed and stretched, yawning, "What time do I start?"

"Eight."

Yumi looked at the clock, "Wah! I only have _half an hour_ to get ready!" She rushed over to her closet and began looking for an outfit, "Why didn't you wake me up _earlier_!"

"I just woke up too, ya know." Nyo grabbed Yumi a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and pushed her over to the bathroom, "You get ready while I get me and you some food." She ran out of the room, smiling and humming.

_Why is she always so happy when she has to go to the kitchen?_ Yumi thought as she slipped on a pair of black jeans. _And why doesn't she just go to the dining room to get the food?_ She sighed and shrugged. _Maybe the kitchen's closer. Oh well._ Yumi put on a pink t-shirt and grabbed her brush.

"I'm baa-aack!" Nyo sang, entering the room with a tray full of food.

Yumi came out of the bathroom, "Thanks, Nyo."

"No prob, that's what I'm here for." She smiled and handed Yumi the tray, grabbing a bowl of cereal off for herself.

Yumi took a bite of her toast, "What lessons do I have?"

"Ummm…Cooking, Sowing, History, Gardening, Archery and Music."

"Oh joy." Yumi said dully, taking another bite of toast.

Nyo giggled, "You get a lunch break after Gardening though."

"I guess that's good." She sighed, "But why do I have to have music lessons? Do they expect me to serenade Hakkai on the violin?"

Nyo laughed, "Actually, that's probably why." She giggled, "Poor you."

Yumi finished off her second piece of toast and moved on to her cereal, "Well, at least I don't have to sow him a pair of boxers."

"And help him put them on." Nyo added, almost gagging.

Yumi frowned, "Don't even go there, Nyo, I lost my appetite."

Nyo laughed, "Sorry."

"Changing subject, what's my first lesson?" Yumi asked between sips of her orange juice.

"Cooking, I believe." Nyo rubbed her chin, "And then Archery."

"And where are these radtacular classes of mine being held?" Yumi asked, putting on a fake smile.

"Cooking's in the kitchen, and Archery's by the stables." Nyo informed her, standing up, "We better go now. I'll drop you off at the kitchen, and then I'll get Kosuke."

Yumi chugged down her orange juice and followed Nyo out the door and down the hall. Nyo lead her down a hallway, past the dining room and stopped in front of two stainless steel doors.

"Here we are, Yumi. Cooking class awaits you." Nyo smiled and pushed Yumi inside.

"Where's the teacher?" Yumi asked, searching the kitchen for an old man in a chef's hat.

"Over there." Nyo answered dreamily, pointing to a hot young man sitting at a table, cigarette in hand. His messy blonde hair fell across his violet eyes. He stood up, brushed his hair aside with a stroke of his hand and made his way towards Yumi and Nyo.

Nyo sighed, "Isn't he gorgeous?"

Yumi nodded, "Yeah, he's hot, I guess." She looked at him and then at Nyo, "Is _he_ the _cook_?"

"Mhhm. He's Sanzo." Nyo blushed as he stopped in front of them.

"You're the princess, right?" Sanzo asked grumpily, pointing at Yumi with his cigarette.

"Yep. And you're Sanzo, right?" Yumi held out her hand.

He glared at her and ignored her friendly gesture, "Go sit over there so we can get this god damned lesson over with." He pointed to a chair by the stove.

Yumi waved at Nyo as she left the kitchen and made her way to the chair, putting on an apron Sanzo handed her, "What're we making?"

"You mean, what are _you_ making?" He corrected, grabbing eggs, milk and butter from the fridge.

"Okay, what am I making?" Yumi asked, watching him get a glass bowl from the cupboard, placing it on the counter by the stove.

"Pancakes. Know how to make them?"

"What? Um…yeah, of course." Yumi raised an eyebrow, "Why pancakes?"

"Because I'm hungry. Now hurry the hell up and start." Sanzo commanded angrily, pointing to the stove.

"You know, smoking can kill you." Yumi commented as she cracked the two eggs.

Sanzo gritted his teeth, "Make pancakes or die."

Yumi sighed, "Alright already, I'm ma-"

"Shut up." He interrupted.

She shot a death-glare at him and began pouring flour into the glass bowl with the eggs. _Stupid Sanzo, who does he think he is? He's only a stupid cook. Errr…_ Yumi thought angrily as she stirred the concoction of milk, eggs and flour.

Yumi placed a frying pan on the stove and poured five globs of pancake mixture in the pan, sighing, "There. Done."

"No you're not. They're not cooked." Sanzo said.

"Dammit, you're a hard ass-cook, aren't you?" Yumi yelled, swinging a spatula at Sanzo's head.

"Put that down, stupid girl!" Sanzo yelled, grabbing the spatula out of her hand.

"Hey, give that b-" Yumi stopped mid-sentence as smoke filled her nostrils, "Ahhh! The pancakes are on fire!" Yumi turned around to see the stove and **wooden** counter engulfed in amber flames.

"You idiot! You're going to burn down my kitchen!" Sanzo yelled, going to the sink.

" Hurry, put it out, ya brain-dead cook!" Yumi rushed over to the fridge and pulled out a jug of grape juice. She turned around, threw the grape juice on the flames and gasped at her mistake. Sanzo stood in front of the stove, gape juice dripping from his hair and clothes.

Yumi forced down laughter and grabbed a towel, rushing over to the sticky Sanzo, "I'm sorry, Sanzo." She apologized, trying not to smile.

He snatched the towel from her hands and wiped the grape juice from his face. He threw the towel at Yumi, "I'm taking a shower. Try not to do anything else, _princess_."

Yumi sighed and backed up into a chair, tumbling into a cupboard. A bag of flour wobbled dangerously near the edge over Sanzo's head and Yumi held her breath.

Yumi heard squeaking and looked down at her feet. A small grey mouse scurried under her legs, skinny tail whipping her foot.

"A-A-A-A," She stuttered, "A MOUSE!" She screamed, sending the flour toppling onto Sanzo's head. Yumi screamed again and ran over to Sanzo, yanking the bag of flour off his head. Sanzo stood up, shaking with anger.

"Oh, I'm so, so, sooo sorry. I didn't mean to have the flour fall on your head. It was an acciden-" She looked at Sanzo and snickered, "You look like a pissed off marshmallow."

He glared icily at her and coughed, flour billowing up into his nose, "A-a-ACHOOOO!" Sanzo sneezed loudly, pots and pans from cupboards beside him falling onto him. He screamed and covered his head.

Yumi stared at the apparently unlucky Sanzo man disbelieving. _I better get out of here before Sanzo decides to kill me 'til I'm dead._ Yumi thought as she made her way to the door.

"You're dead!" Sanzo shouted, emerging from the pots and pans.

"Sanzo, I said I was sor-AHH!" A fork whizzed past her head, sticking in the wall, "Hey! It wasn't my fault you sneez-EEP!" Plates flew at her, smashing against the door.

"Get…out…**NOW**!" Sanzo growled angrily, throwing a frying pan at Yumi.

Yumi ran to the door, dodging a flying papaya. The papaya hit the door, ricocheted off the fridge and smashed against Sanzo's head, knocking him unconscious.

"So much for cooking lessons!" Yumi said as she sprinted away from the possibly dead Sanzo and his possibly dead kitchen.

Authoress Notes: I just wrote this chapter yesterday while kagami-ryu was over. What oddness. Well, I dedicate the papaya that Sanzo threw to kagami-ryu, who gave me the idea for the papaya. Anyways, thank you, thank you, thank you for the amusing reviews. Hee hee.

september rain907: lol, Sanzo's not a maid, but he is a cook. The closest thing he'll be to a maid. Ha ha.

ilovesaiyukithemost: Oooo, I love your ideas. May be I'll include some of them in later chapters. Hmmm...actually, I already included the idea about the maids liking Sanzo. So, thanks for your wonderful ideas. They're all awesome. And don't worry about me putting in yaoi. I won't put it in. I don't write yaoi.


	6. Day Dreamer

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki. Plain and simple.

_SIX_

_Day Dreamer_

White puffy clouds inched slowly through the blue sky as Yumi watched them from her spot on the prickly grass. Yawning, she tore her eyes from the sky and turned over on her side. _Where's that stupid Archery teacher? I don't wanna wait here forever. He should've been here by now._

She sighed and sat up with another yawn.

"This-is-so-boring…" Yumi said dully, shrugged and stood up, "Oh well, might as well go do something else."

She began walking away from the Archery area, hoping she wouldn't run into Sanzo or Hakkai.

"Hey! Wait! Don't leave!" Someone yelled at Yumi from behind.

Yumi turned around and saw a cute young man, looking around the same age as Yumi, running towards her. He had short chestnut brown hair and happy golden eyes.

The young man caught up to Yumi, panting lightly, "Sorry…I'm…late."

She raised a black eyebrow at the man, "Hm? Late?"

"For Archery. You're th' princess, right?" He asked, making sure he didn't have the wrong person.

"Oh. Yeah, I am." Yumi put her hands on her hips, glaring at the Archery teacher, "Hey! I've been waiting here for you for, like, twenty minutes!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I got hungry an' Sanzo wasn't in the kitchen so I had to go to the dining room an' wait for some leftovers."

"Sanzo wasn't in the kitchen? Where'd he go?" Yumi asked, pictures of an unconscious Sanzo entering her mind. _He couldn't have gotten far unconscious…could he? Oh crap! He's probably wandering around all dead-ish and might fall into a pit of snakes...or worse! Run into Hakkai! Ah!_

The man saw the shocked/scared look on Yumi's face and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong? Was Sanzo supposed ta be in th' kitchen?"

Yumi shook her head, snapping out of her downward spiral of worry, "No, no, I was just thinking of something else. Nevermind." She said nervously.

"'kay." The man stuck out his hand, "I'm Goku."

Yumi smiled and shook Goku's hand, "Hi, I'm Yumi."

Goku grinned, "Do ya know how ta shoot an arrow?"

She shook her head, "No clue."

Goku walked over to an area where bows, arrows and bulls-eyes were, Yumi following him. He picked up a bow and told Yumi how to hold it. Yumi nodded and picked up a bow, doing what Goku told her to do.

"Like this?" Yumi asked Goku.

"Yep." He said brightly with a nod.

As Yumi was firing off her first arrow, Goku's stomach growled, causing Yumi to jump, her arrow flying off into the trees.

"Oops…Yumi whispered. She turned around, facing Goku, "What was that?"

Goku blushed faintly, "Can I go get somethin' ta eat, Yumi?"

"Sure."

"Bye." Goku said, running towards the castle. He looked over his shoulder, waved and turned back around.

Yumi waved back at the running teacher and put the bow back properly, "I should go find that arrow…" She said to herself, walking out towards the trees.

"Where'd that stupid thing land?" She asked, frustrated, after searching for ten minutes.

She sighed and sat down, replaying the image of her arrow careening off into the trees in her mind, "Errrr….stupid arrow."

Yumi stood back up and began looking in some bushes.

"What're you looking for?"

Yumi spun around and saw Gojyo leaning against one of the targets, crimson hair shining bright-red in the sunlight.

"Oh…Hakkai's servant." Yumi said with a sigh of relief. _Thank God it's not Sanzo or Hakkai._

"It's Gojyo." He said walking over to Yumi, "Lose an arrow?"

"Oh…" Yumi nodded, "Yeah, I forgot where it landed."

"Where's monkey-boy?" Gojyo asked, helping Yumi search through a rather large and thorn-covered bush.

"Who?"

"Goku."

"Oh. He left to go get some food." Yumi said, carefully parting some leaves.

"Stupid monkey. I just saw him eating half-an-hour ago." Gojyo said.

"Oh…." Yumi said quietly.

An awkward silence enveloped the two people as they searched through bushes and small trees in search of the pesky missing arrow. Yumi didn't know what to say to the servant of the man who she despised with all her being, and Gojyo didn't know what to say to the woman who despised his best friend with all _her_ being.

"Uh…I'm gonna look over there." Yumi said, jogging over to another prickly bush. She sighed in her mind, uncomfortable with the silence. Not paying attention, Yumi ran her fingers over a thorn. She pulled her hand up quickly, "Ouch!"

Gojyo looked up, "What happened?" He asked.

Yumi kicked the bush, scowling at the finger-wounder, "Stupid bush."

"Cut yourself?" Gojyo asked, grinning at her anger towards the bush.

She nodded, looking at her finger.

Gojyo walked over to Yumi, reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright-green bandage with a panda head on it. He took off the paper and wrapped it around Yumi's finger.

Yumi felt her face heating up, pulled her finger away from Gojyo and walked over to another bush.

She felt her face cooling down and she looked up. Yumi smiled broadly when she saw the arrow hanging from a branch.

"I found it!" She said proudly.

Gojyo walked over to Yumi, "Finally." He said, "I'll get it." Gojyo reached up, grabbed the arrow and handed it to Yumi.

Yumi smiled and took the arrow from Gojyo, "Thanks…for helping me look for the arrow…" She added quickly, "and for the band-aid."

"No problem." He said.

Yumi blushed, "Well…I better go to my next…lesson." She began walking away.

"See ya at dinner." Gojyo said with a wave.

Yumi stopped walking, turned around, smiled and said cheerfully, "Yeah. See ya then." She turned back around and continued going to her next lesson.

* * *

All through Yumi's Gardening lesson, which was taught by a cranky, old lady, she was sighing dreamily and thinking about one person. Gojyo, to be exact.

Yumi sighed for about the eighteenth time and the cranky old lady glared at her, saying, "Get your head out of the clouds, young lady, and pay attention!"

Yumi glared at the old lady and said defensively, "I _was_ paying attention!"

"Then how many times do you have to water an orchid a week?" The old lady asked.

Yumi smiled innocently and said, unsure, "Five?"

"Wrong! Now pay attention."

Yumi sighed and leaned against a large flower pot. As the old lady droned on about orchids and their "back story", Yumi drifted off into her day-dreams again.

_Yumi was looking out over a balcony at a sparkling, light blue ocean. She was dressed in a strawberry-red dress that sparkled in the light of the setting sun. Her long black hair was tied up with a red bow encrusted with small diamonds and her red stilettos made her taller by three inches._

_Yumi heard footsteps coming towards her and turned around. Gojyo stopped as she looked upon him. His hair was shining the same color as her dress and he was dressed in a black tuxedo with a pink rose in the breast-pocket._

_"Hello, Gojyo." Yumi said politely, blushing at the sight of him, "You look…nice tonight."_

_"So do you, Yumi." He said, walking towards her and stopping beside her._

_Yumi looked out into the sunset, "Nice view, huh?"_

_Gojyo, who was looking at Yumi, not the sunset, said smoothly, "Yeah, real nice."_

_Yumi turned around, catching him staring at her, "Gojyo...?"_

_Gojyo blushed faintly and put his hand on her hand. He looked her in the eyes, "Yumi…I have something to tell you…"_

_"What, Gojyo?" She said softly._

_"I-I've been in…love with…you since I first laid eyes on you..." Gojyo whispered._

_Yumi blushed deeply and turned her gaze to the stone floor of the balcony, "I-I've been in-in love with you t-too…" _

_Silence._

_She looked up at Gojyo, waiting for an answer._

_Gojyo looked deeply into her eyes and, to Yumi's surprise, kissed her passionately, Yumi kissing him back-_

"Princess!" The old lady snapped, interrupting Yumi's day-dream, "Are you paying attention!"

She sighed and glared icily at the old woman, "Yes! God!"

_This chapter dedicated to all you reviewers who waited SOOOOO long for me to update. Thanks y'all!_

Authoress Notes: OMG! I updated! I'm so proud of myself! w00t! Personally, I like this chapter a whole lot. It makes me content. -nodnod- Anyways, sorry for taking so long to update, I just...well, to make a long story short, I got writer's block. There. my reason. BEHOLD! BWA HA HA!

-cough- Well, I'll get back on track here. Ahem. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And, I'll update in TWO WEEKS. I PROMISE! And if I don't, you don't need to review the next chapter. I have an idea already for the next chapter. HA HA!

P.S. Yes, you can fall in love with someone when they give you a band-aid for your finger-wound. o.0


	7. How To Be a Lady

_SEVEN_

_How To Be a Lady_

"Nyo! Nyo! NYO!" Yumi called as she sped down the halls towards her room, anxious to tell her friend about her crush.

"NYO!" She called again, bursting into her room.

Nyo jumped up, dropping her fashion magazine on the floor, "What!"

"I'm in **love**!" Yumi said, a smile finding its way onto her lips.

Nyo raised an eyebrow, "What?" She pondered on the words that popped out of her friend's mouth for a few seconds, "Wait...What?"

Yumi sighed dreamily, fell down onto her bed and closed her eyes, "I'm in love, Nyo."

Nyo sat down beside her, "With who? Hakkai?"

Yumi sat up, a disgusted look on her face, "Pssh. No." She smiled, "With Gojyo."

Nyo stood up and grabbed her friend's shoulders, "NO! Yumi! Bad! That guy's no good! He's a womanizer!"

"Really?" She shrugged, Nyo's words passing through her ears, "Oh well."

"Wait. You've been here for what, _two_ days and you're in love." Nyo sat down again, "Tell me, how can that be?"

Yumi showed Nyo her finger with the band-aid on it, "Because of this, Nyo, this band-aid."

Nyo crossed her arms and cocked her head to one side, "A band-aid, Yumi?" She rubbed her temples in frustration, "Let me get this straight. You fell in love with a guy you _just _met overa BAND-AID!"

Yumi backed away from Nyo and grabbed a pillow, "Mhhm. A band-aid." She sighed, "He was helping me look for an arrow I lost during Achery and I pricked my finger on some thorns and he gave me a band-aid."

"Yumi, Yumi, Yumi." Nyo shook her head, "Don't love _him_. Like I said before, he's no good for you. He's a womanizer. He's probably slept with all the maids in the castle at one point."

Yumi raised her eyebrow and grinned mischievously, "_All _themaids?"

Nyo glared at her, "No not all of them! I was trying to make a point!"

"I know, I was just joking." Yumi said, looking at the clock, "What time's dinner?"

"Five." Nyo answered, "It's only three-thirty, you don't need to get ready for another half-hour if you're even going."

"Oh I'm going. Gojyo said he'd see me at dinner, Nyo. I wouldn't wanna disappoint him."

"Yumi, it's not like it's a date or anything. Hakkai's going to be there. _Hakkai_. The guy you're _supposed_ fall in love with."

"If only I could get rid of him." She rubbed her chin, "Then Gojyo and I could be alone."

Nyo sighed and opened her magazine again, "You're obsessed, Yumi."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yah-huh." Nyo said dully, flipping the page.

"Whatever." Yumi said, not willing to argue with her maid.

Nyo put down her magazine, "You wanna impress Gojyo, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then we're going to have to teach you how to be a lady." Nyo said, grinning and showing Yumi a page in her magazine.

"_How To Be a Lady_." Yumi read the title from the magazine. She raised her eyebrow, "What're you thinking, Nyo?"

"Well, it says here that all men like a lady who's polite, civilized and quiet." Nyo said, "We just need to make you all of those things and Gojyo'll be yours."

Yumi put her hands on her hips, "Are you saying I'm not _any_ of those!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying...well, you are civilized at least." Nyo smiled, "There, you just proved you're not quiet."

"Shut up!" Yumi said defensively.

"That's not very polite, is it Yumi?" Nyo smiled again and stood up.

"Then teach me how to be polite, Ms I-know-everything." Yumi said, scowling at Nyo.

"All right, then let's start." Nyo gestured for Yumi to stand up. Once Yumi had stood up, Nyo said, "Ask me to pass you something, Yumi."

"Hey, Nyo,give me the ketchup." Yumi said.

"No. That's horrible. Try saying it like this," Nyo cleared her throat, and said in a dainty voice "Excuse me, may you pass me the ketchup?"

Yumi frowned, "No, Nyo, that's horrible."

"Hey, if Gojyo likes it, who cares, right?"

"True." Yumi sighed and cleared her throat as well, "Excuse me, may you pass me the ketchup?"

Nyo clapped her hands together, eyes sparkling, "Yay! You got it!" She smiled and read some more of her magazine.

"Now, if Hakkai asks you to walk you to your room, what do you say?"

"You asshole! I can take _myself_ to my room thank you very much!" She smiled triumphantly and, seeing Nyo's disappointed expression, she tried again, scowling, "Thank you, Hakkai, that would be lovely."

"There ya go, Yumi, you can be polite!" Nyo "whooped."

"Next question….please." Yumi said, sitting down and crossing her legs.

"If the food tastes really bad and one of the servants asks you if you want more, you say…?"

Yumi rubbed her chin, deep in thought, "No thank you, sir, I'm stuffed."

Nyo thought about Yumi's answer for a moment and said, "Hmmmm, that's great, but how about saying, "Thank you, sir, but I'm full from this delicious meal already.""

Yumi squealed, "I like that one, Nyo! You're a Polite Master!"

Nyo laughed, "I know, I know."

"Ooooooo, I can't wait for dinner so I can impress Gojyo!" Yumi said, clapping her hands together.

"Wait. We're not done yet, Yumi. We still need to teach you to be _quiet_." Nyo said.

Yumi sighed, "Damn."

"Ah! No swearing, Yumi! Polite girls don't swear!" Nyo slapped her on the hand.

Yumi pulled her hand away, glaring at her teacher/maid, "Hey! What was that for!"

"Each time you aren't polite or quiet, I slap you on the hand." Nyo informed her, slapping her on the hand again.

"Ouch! Nyo!" Yumi scowled at Nyo.

"No yelling!" Nyo told the princess.

"Sorry." Yumi said quietly.

"That's better. Now listen closely, Yumi. At dinner tonight, you will **_not_** do the following: yell, scream, glare, scowl, frown, shout, perform any form of violence against anything or anyone, throw a tantrum, whine, talk loudly, swear, burp, fart-"

"Ew. Why would I do that?" Yumi interrupted.

Nyo glared at her, "-interrupt anyone when they're speaking, laugh uncontrollably, slurp your soup, chew with your mouth open, wipe your mouth with anything _BUT_ a napkin…and, I think that's all." Nyo smiled.

Yumi looked at Nyo, amazed, "_How_ am I suppose to remember not to do all of _that_?"

"Write it on your hand?" Nyo suggested.

"Ink'll get everywhere, though." Yumi whined.

"No whining, Yumi." Nyo said, wagging her finger.

Yumi crossed her arms, "Pssh."

"No doing that either." Nyo added.

"What are we supposed to do about the remember-a-whole-bunch-of-things-in-a-small-amount-of-time problem?" Yumi said, a small amount of panic in her voice.

"Uh, wear a kimono and write everything on a fan?"

Yumi's eyes lit up and she hugged Nyo, "That's brilliant!" Yumi let go of her friend, "Now, will you please get me a kimono, Nyo, while I take a shower?"

Nyo smiled, "Sure, Ms Polite."

Authoress Notes: -wipes forehead- Phew. That was close. If I waited ONE more day, you guys wouldn't have to review. That was close. -sigh- Anyways, in my opinion, this chapter is so-so. I do like how Nyo's teaching Yumi. Yumi's a fast learner. -wink- -rubs chin- Is it just me, or is the chapter title just a little bit...wrong-sounding to you?

midori hakkai: Hey, thanks a lot. At least someone appreciates my GojyoxYumi idea. -scowl- Ha ha, joking, joking. JOKING! Gosh!

gorilaz: Don't worry, Gorilaz, it's still YumixHakkai. It's just...a little twist. And besides, it'snot like Gojyo likes Yumi...yet -wink-...o.0

demontrust: I think I've already said this to you on MSN or something, but, I'll say it again just for the heck of it. It's still YumixHakkai. Do NOT worry.

Anyways, see you in TWO weeks. Which, by my calculations, is December 5th, 2005. I think. -shifty eyes- So, hope you enjoy this chappie and goodbye. -bows- Oh yeah, before I forget, if I don't update in two weeks, I'll probably post why on my profile page, so check there anytime I'm behind schedule. BYE BYE!

P.S. Kosuke'll be in the next chap. :P He hasn't been in for awhile, has he? Oh, and tellwhich OCyou like the best (Nyo, Yumi or Kosuke.) in your review please!


End file.
